lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Juhudi
Juhudi is a young female giraffe who resides in the Pride Lands. She is the daughter of Twiga and a member of her herd. Appearance She strongly resembles her mother, Twiga. She has light tawny-brown fur and lighter brown markings. She also has a ridge of brown fur going up her neck. Her eyes are emerald green. Her hooves are brown and her underbelly is a light cream. Personality Juhudi is a rambunctious young giraffe who is full of energy. Whilst she pays her mother little attention, she does listen provided she is having fun at the same time, as seen by how well she listens to Bunga's lessons and advice. Juhudi is also brave, capable of defeating jackals when she needs to. She is also mischievous as shown when she was playing with a porcupine. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Juhudi is briefly seen running with her herd during A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri). The Imaginary Okapi She appears during the song Life in the Pride Lands, along with her mother, and another member of Twiga's herd. Her mother lovingly nuzzles her, before leading her away. Babysitter Bunga Juhudi is playing at the Watering Hole with her mother Twiga as her mother tries to relax. The young giraffe keeps getting into trouble as Twiga tries to warn her but to no avail. Seeing that Hamu is with Bunga, Twiga decides to see if Bunga will consider taking Juhudi as well, right after the youngster chases a porcupine across the plains. Twiga and some other parents approach Bunga and ask if he would consider taking their children for a while too. Bunga is happy to oblige, and Juhudi and the other kids then got dropped off at Hakuna Matata Falls so the honey badger can watch them. During that time Bunga teaches them how to Teke Ruka Teleza, or kick jump slide, as a way of having fun during their stay. But while the young ones play, Reirei's Pack arrive to spoil the party. When they become surrounded, Bunga yells "Teke" to them, and Juhudi and the other youngsters kick the jackals away. Bunga then tells them to scatter, and they do so. Juhudi and Young Serval come across a bush filled with pollen and Bunga tell them to kick (teke). Once more they obey, and the pollen scatters around them and blinds Kijana and one of her brothers. She calls for the two blinded jackals to get closer before she and the serval part to drop them in the water. Thanks to Bunga's techniques, she and the other kids defeat the jackals, right before Kion and the rest of the Guard show up to discover that everyone is fine. Then, her mother arrives to pick her up, asking Juhudi how her day was and she replies that it was great. But before Juhudi returns home, she and kids cuddle around Bunga, who they agree is the best babysitter ever. Divide and Conquer Juhudi and her mother are chased by Janja's Clan. Despite the efforts of Kion and Beshte, they are unable to reach them before Janja gets in close proximity. Juhudi's mother lashes out, kicking Janja away. After he and his hyenas retreat, Kion and Beshte check to make certain that they are okay, before Twiga leads her daughter back to their herd. A bit later, Juhudi watches Tamaa impersonate Thurston and her mother as part of his show. Cave of Secrets Juhudi alongside her mother made brief appearances as cave paintings in the song "The Wisdom on the Walls". {| | data-source="pre"| The Fall of Mizimu Grove Juhudi is with her herd watching Timon and Pumbaa sing their song. Until the Army of Scar arrives and there's a battle between the Pride Landers and the Outlanders. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers and says his plan. The herds s tart to panic and run and the Lion Guard goes after them. After being calmed down they all start to think about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock and Kion makes an announcement and Makini's Mpando Mpya, have survived the battle. The herds decide to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini plants her tree. Family *Twiga: Mother Songs *Teke Ruka Teleza Trivia *In her first appearance, Juhudi had a different look. In addition to her eyes being brown, her mane was shorter and her eyes smaller. This is most likely because at the time she was younger than when she appears in Babysitter Bunga. *Juhudi didn't speak until Season 2. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Giraffes Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals Category:Giraffids